GIGS
by The Last Performer
Summary: Atobe's sick and Echizen's snarky. All Yukimura wants to do is go shopping.  Tango Pair and Pillar Pair


**GIGS**

For manaika.

**A/N:** This was a tough one to write. I like GIGS, and I like all the characters, just not... together as couples. Ahaha, where Yukimura came in, I have no idea. Sanada's just... not right without a Yukimura there.  
Also, since my computer and flash drive broke, I went through a lot of trouble for this one! Please enjoy it gratefully!

**Characters: **Tango Pair (Sanada/Atobe), Pillar Pair (Tezuka/Echizen), Yukimura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or the brand Fanta.

* * *

He knew he knew.  
He shifted uncomfortably, guiltily.  
They were leaving the school, and he hadn't mentioned it all day, but he knew he knew.  
Yukimura recognized everything in him. All his movements. The subtle gestrues of his hands or fingers, the even more minute changes in his expression, the shifts in his weight - everything. Finally, he sighed.  
"You can't go," he said. He was confirming his suspicions, not asking a question, not chiding him.  
He nodded.  
"Why not?"  
He shifted uncomfortably again. They were outside the school gates now, and about to go seperate ways when they were meant to go the same.  
"Sanada," Yukimura chuckled, "I think I deserve to know since you're flaking on me at the last minute."  
"I'm not flaking, Yukimura," he answered, a small smile that was the closest he'd get to a laugh. "Keigo's not feeling well, and I wanted to go check on him," he explained, looking down ever so slightly. "We can go shopping some other time."  
"Keigo, huh? Well, fine," he frowned. He amended, "but you flaked."  
Sanada nearly laughed again before rushing home to catch a train to Tokyo.  
Yukimura watched him leave.  
He sighed.  
"When did he become 'Keigo,' anyway?"  
He turned and started on his own way home, maybe to the store to look at sweaters. But he'd be alone. Not with a darling boyfriend.  
"Jerk."

* * *

"What do you mean he won't see anybody?"  
The man in the suit raised his shoulders. "He doesn't want anybody to see him while he's sick, Sanada-san."  
"I didn't come here to ditch my best friend or to kill time by trying to get on a train to Tokyo at this time of day. Keigo needs to stop being such a princess. I came to see him, and I'm going to see him whether he wants me to or not," Sanada decided. "Please step aside."  
The man opened his mouth to protest, but Sanada had already started up the steps. He was still in his school uniform, with a thermos in hand. The train had been crowded on his way to Tokyo, and the people were all unhappy at the evening traffic. The stairs were unnecessarily long at Atobe's house, and all sorts of paintings and vases adorned the hallways. His room was close to the end of the hall. Sanada grumbled quietly to himself as he finally found the right room.  
He threw open the door.  
Without turning, Atobe called from his bed, "How many times must I repeat myself? Ore-sama is not seeing anybody!"  
"It's enough already," Sanada said, "Keigo."  
His back straightened at Sanada's deep voice. He turned slowly, eyes shining and wide, cheeks rosy with fever on his pale face. "Genichirou? What are you doing here?"  
"I was worried," he said simply. "What are you doing?"  
"Ore-sama is sick. I was simply looking outside," he gestured to the open double doors, "wishing I were at tennis practice, leading my team." The light shone in, creating a circlet in his hair and reflecting off his eyes like water when he turned his head towards the clear day.  
"Ah," Sanada answered.  
"Now that you know, Genichirou, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."  
Sanada's face dropped. "No."  
Atobe heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Yes, I'll get you sick."  
"I won't get sick, Keigo."  
"Yes, you will."  
"Fine, I'll get sick."  
Atobe's head snapped to glare at Sanada. He pondered this for a minute before deciding, "No. You don't deserve Ore-sama's germs."  
"Oh, I deserve them," he assured the sick boy. "I came all this way, I brought you soup. I deserve something."  
"No you don't! I didn't ask you to come, you came on your own. Now, get out!"  
Sanada smirked. He chuckled. "Try and make me. I came to give you soup, so you're going to eat it."  
"No. I don't want your damned soup, Genichirou!"  
"You're eating it. Even if I have to feed it to you," Sanada decided, starting towards the bed.  
"Try and make me," Atobe threatened. "You don't even have a spoon."  
Sanada scoffed. "Keigo, who said anything about a spoon?"

* * *

"Well, that's just ridiculous. And sort of gross."  
"I'm sorry. Maybe next weekend, Yukimura?"  
"Forget it. I can spend tonight, tomorrow, and Sunday all by myself. Screw you and Sanada."  
There was a sigh from the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry, but I already had plans. And anyway, why would you say it's gross?"  
"Because, Tezuka," Yukimura explained exasperatedly, "you look way too old for him. Couldn't you get a guy that's had his growth spurt?"  
"Yukimura!"  
"Sorry, sorry. Have fun on your date with Echizen-kun, then."  
"Thanks, Yukimura," Tezuka said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah, yeah," he replied, hanging up.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that."  
He chuckled.  
"Seriously, don't."  
"Sorry, Kunimitsu, sorry. But," he laughed, "I told you I didn't want to do anything formal. Why did you come looking like that?"  
Tezuka coughed, embarassed. His eyes strayed down to his khaki pants and dress shoes. His casual tie caught his eye when he was looking back up at him. "This is just how I dress. If it's okay with your father, I'll take you now."  
He rasied an eyebrow. "I'm not a little girl. I don't need my dad's permission. He doesn't care anyway. So let's go, huh?"  
"Ah, well, I suppose," Tezuka sputtered, following him out the gate, on to the street. "What do you want to do, Ryoma?"  
"I didn't want to do anything. You're the one that called me. You didn't plan anything?"  
Tezuka paused. He released an awkward, nervous laugh.  
Echizen chuckled. "It's cute when you're flustered, you know that?"  
"Be quiet," Tezuka muttered. "Why don't we go to the bookstore?"  
Echizen shrugged. "Alright," he agreed. Then stopped.  
"R-ryoma," Tezuka sighed.  
Echizen smiled a cocky smile.  
"This is my chance," Tezuka thought.  
He reached out for his hand. Right as Echizen moved it out of the way. He reached in to his pocket and put some change in to the vending machine. He bent down, reaching in to the machine to grab his grape Fanta. "Alright let's go."  
Echizen looked at Tezuka. "Hey, Kunimitsu. Why are you just standing there? Did you want something from the vending machine?"  
He stood still a little longer. "No. No, Ryoma. I'm fine."  
He popped open the can and took a sip. "Well, alright. You sure are weird, Kunimitsu. I mean, who gets dressed up to go to a bookstore?"  
Tezuka sighed again before jogging a few steps to catch up to Echizen. He chatted the whole time about Tezuka's fashion choice, or about his cat, or about tennis. They finally got to the book store, and Echizen strode over to manga without a word to Tezuka.  
"What kind of date is this?" He asked himself, following the smaller boy.  
Echizen started flipping through a magazine, giving no eye or mind to his captain and boyfriend.  
Finally, Tezuka threw his fist against the shelf in front of Echizen. He jumped, dropping the magazine and spinning to glare at the taller boy.  
"What the hell was that, Kunimitsu?" Echizen scowled.  
"I'm tired of you talking so much."  
His mouth fell open while he groped for a retort.  
"And, you know, it's cute when you're surprised and angry," he said, smirking very slightly, leaning closer to Echizen.  
Echizen would have been taken aback if his back wasn't against the shelf. "Just what..."  
Tezuka made sure Echizen didn't have time or breath to talk for the rest of their date.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Yukimura asked. It was just over the weekend that he hadn't seen Sanada. Just two days. But he looked terrible now.  
Sanada coughed. "Nothing."  
"You can try to lie, but it won't work," he told him.  
"Really, it's nothing, Yukimura. Just," he sniffed, "I'm a bit sick."  
Yukimura supressed a laugh.  
"Shut up."  
He laughed. "A little too much of Atobe, huh?"  
"A little too much," he agreed.  
"Serves you right for bailing, but I'll make you some soup later," he told him, pulling his phone out from his bag. "Huh? Tezuka?"  
"Tezuka?" Sanada echoed. "What's he doing, calling you?"  
"Well, I asked if he wanted to go shopping with me, but he'd had date with Echizen-kun. Hold on, let me find out what this jerk wants," he sighed. "Hello?"  
"Yukimura?"  
"Yes, Tezuka? Can I help you?"  
He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, I was wondering if we could go shopping this weekend. Ryoma thinks that I dress too," he looked for the right word, "formal."  
Yukimura laughed. "Oh, now you want to go shopping!"  
"If that's alright," he mumbled.  
"I guess it's alright. Sanada will have to come too, because he's going to help me pick out sweaters."  
"That's fine."  
"Okay, bye, Tezuka!" He hung up, smiling, turning to Sanada. "Tezuka's coming with us on Saturday."  
"Alright," Sanada said. "Why are you so happy, when you were so mad that neither of us could go before?"  
Yukimura smiled, all sparkles and glitter, "the most important thing to me is that I know you're both coming back to me."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about that Yukimura. But I ship SanaYuki, so it was hard to write Yukimura completely out of the picture! He sounds a little posessive at the end, and I usually don't write him like that, but... usually he doesn't get a chance to be like that.  
I don't really like Tango Pair or Pillar Pair, so this took a while to write. I don't even like Tezuka that much, lolol. But I'm starting to again. It turned out to be pretty fun to write, especially since I was dying to write something.

If there's any mistakes in spelling or grammar, definitely tell me! It was sped-typed.  
Let me know how it was! Please review.


End file.
